ocremaker2000fandomcom-20200214-history
ChocolateBliss/Relationships
Here are ChocolateBliss' relationships on different wikias. Yandere Sim Wiki LunathuThePotato When Choco joined the YS wiki in October, Luna acted cold and distant to her. But they became friends a month later. After Choco was banned from chat for misbehaving, Luna probably still liked her. Then Choco was blocked a second time, for a month. She then made fun of Luna's drawing, and her block was extended. Luna said sorry on Choco's wiki, and Choco forgave her. Status: Neutral/Minor Friends Vincent Van Nogh They became friends ever since Choco wrote her dark past blog. But ever since she was blocked, Vince never liked her again. Status: Enemies Allora Chan Allora wasn't very keen on Choco. She even got upset because she had other accounts and Choco didn't realize it was her. When Choco made a disturbing joke, Allora reported her. But Choco turned herself in, and wasn't blocked. But Allora, just like Vince, still hates her. Status: Major Enemies I.I Wiki Balloon Choco is OBSESSED with him, to the point of starting a Balloon ritual, and wanting a plushie to hug. She says the reason she ADORES Balloon is because she can relate to him more compared to any other character on the show. Choco is usually seen changing her profile pics to Balloon, and her signature on the BFDI wiki speaks more into her favorite character: Balloon is bae, Balloon is life. Please vote for him to rejoin Inanimate Insanity 2!! (talk) 02:07, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Now it's this: --Come on everyone let's learn to love and care for Balloon. Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what. <3 (talk) 20:48, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Bliss x Balloon Sadly, she's VERY aware of Balloon being a FICTIONAL character, but despite all that, she still and always will know he's unique and very interesting. Also cute. :3 As of January 2018, Choco created her OWN religion, Balloonism..which is OBVIOUSLY dedicated to Balloon himself. Status:(Uh, Balloon isn't REAL..but if he WAS, then him and Choco would be the bestest of friends! ^w^) BluJayPJ Choco and Blu started off on a very awkward start. She would always spam him, and never stopped. When she was blocked for 1 week, she decided to leave him alone. The two followed each other on Skype, but Choco's mother and aunt found out. They demanded her to delete the app. And never talk to Blu again, not even on Facebook. Status: Great Friends WikiaEpic Choco always disliked Taylor because she thought he hated her. He blocked her 2 times, because she harrassed BluJayPJ, and himself. After Choco yelled at him for a second time, she got blocked. But soon after she found out he doesn't hate her, she got him Core on Deviantart. Then she was unblocked in August. Status: Minor Friends BFDI Wiki TheTwistedMangle As of September 2019 Choco was forgiven by TheTwistedMangle. (Yay ^^) Status: Friends (?) (Currently) Febuarie Choco always despised Feb from the start, due to the personal attacks, socks, and much worse. Feb called Choco an "autistic loser", and Choco called her retarted. Feb laughed at this, and continued to make fun of her. Status: HUGE Enemies TennisBallFan Choco and TBFan didn't interact as much, but their friendship is still growing. TBFan is a big fan of Choco's stories, such as Wishes, Dreams, and Sacrifice. While Choco really enjoys Reminisce, his fanfic on the Bfdi wiki. When Choco vandalized in March, he was the only one who didn't hold a grudge towards her. TBFan thinks Choco is pretty "cool", and she thinks he's very awesome and hard working. When he stood up for his friends against the socks, Choco confirmed he was an awesome friend. Status: Very Close Friends Category:Relationships